Mine
by Gamer0HDR
Summary: -SongFic/OneShot- Suddenly, Alfred had said five words that had taken Arthur by surprise.  He said...


**EDIT: Thanks for the feedback! I hope that I wrote it better and didn't make it worse! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, nor will I EVER!**

**A/N: Hello! Uhm, this is my first fan fiction (about Hetalia and random fan fiction in general XD ) So I was listening to this song (Taylor Swift's ****Mine****) and I thought, " Hey this sounds like a good song for Alfred and Arthur!" So I wrote this! XD Enjoy~**

Arthur Kirkland walked into the small coffee shop, surprised at how full it was. He looked around, and saw an empty table by the windows, and decided to take a seat there. He put down his briefcase, and looked at the fellow people around him. Most were teenagers, probably gossiping about one thing or another.

But there was this one couple who were bickering. Seeing the young couple bicker saddened Arthur, for seeing them fight reminded him of the reason the 'fight' he and his wife had gotten into and the reason they divorced; Arthur was gay.

He didn't know when it had started, or maybe it was there his entire life, but one day Arthur caught himself looking at another man. He pushed that memory out of his mind the next day, thinking it was an accident and such, and that he had a lot on his mind. But for about two weeks after even that incident, he still caught himself still looking at men. Then he just started noticing men more, his wife was unattractive in his eyes, and Arthur told his wife the words, "I think I'm gay."

He earned a slap and a yell. "Get out of my house!" His wife, Elizabeth, had screamed, throwing his jacket at him.

After the divorce, Arthur moved from his home-country of England to America, settling in Albany, New York.

0 1 0__

Alfred Jones was a young man with big dreams. He grew up in a small town, getting average grades, but that wasn't enough from him. He wanted more. He wanted to be known as someone great, someone to be remembered! A hero if you will. And when he left, he said a quick goodbye, never looking back.

So when Alfred graduated high school, he went to Albany, New York for college, and he took up the job as a waiter in a small coffee shop, on the corner of a street.

0 1 0

Arthur held his head in his hand, looking out the window to the busy streets. For some reason he kept on thinking about his divorce with Elizabeth, and was worrying himself. 'What if I fall in love again?' He wonders. 'Will I be hurt again?'

He then just sighed and wondered why anyone in their right minds would bother with love, if it never lasted.

Then a voice broke his concentration. He looked up, and saw blue eyes, and a big grin.

"Hi! I'm Alfred; may I take your order?"__

0 1 0

Arthur went once again to the coffee shop. The second day he went was a Tuesday morning, before he had to head off to the office. He was surprisingly sad that the happy blue eyed waiter wasn't working there that day.

He didn't go back to the shop for a few days after, having to work overtime on Wednesday and Thursday, and too tired to on Friday.

On Saturday, Arthur had ran out of his favorite tea, and decided to go to the shop, and maybe even see Alfred.

Luck was on his side, and Alfred was working that day.

"Hey! I'm Alfred; may I take your order?"

Not knowing why, Arthur smiled. For some reason, it was… nice to hear Alfred's voice."

0 1 0

As the weeks went by, Arthur kept on returning to the coffee shop, sitting at the table by the window. After the first week of Arthur continuously going to the shop, Alfred started talking to him. "Hi, how're you doing?" "Want the usual?" and "Hey! What's up?" were things that Alfred usually said to him. Soon they started having conversations, and then one day Alfred asked Arthur, "Hey, wanna go out sometime?"

Arthur, of course, responded with a heavily blushed yes.

0 1 0

For the date, they decided to go to a park and just have lunch after Alfred had work. They walked around the park for a little while, and then decided to sit down near the pond.

While they were sitting, Alfred hesitantly put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur heavily blushed, and looked away.

"Ya' know? You're cute when you blush!"

"Shut up you bloody twat!"

0 1 0

They continued to go out on dates, to places such as the movies, restaurants (where a strange man had pointed out at them, yelling "Ve~ Don't they look cute together Ludwig?" The supposed 'Ludwig" just blushed and shushed the loud man down), etc.

On one of these dates, when they had known each other for a few months, Alfred had asked Arthur to move in with him. At first, Arthur had said no, but somehow, the American had helped him pack up his things and move in with him.

0 1 0

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Alfred had no classes, and luckily no work. He was thinking about Arthur non-stop, who was working. He knew it was love, he just had that voice in his head yelling it over and over, "It's love! It's love!"

He shook his head, and walked into the room that Arthur and him shared, noticing that Arthur had forgotten to close his drawer. When Alfred had gone to close it, some papers caught his eye.

Alfred picks up the papers. They were the divorce papers. He looked over them, surprised that Arthur was even married, he was only 28. He felt a pang of sadness for Arthur, realizing that this was probably the reason he was pushing him away at times.

Later, when Arthur had returned from work, Alfred took the smaller man into his arms and whispered into his ear, "I'll **never** make your wife's mistakes."

0 1 0_  
_

One night during November, Alfred had came home late. It was about 1:30 in the morning, and Arthur was mad. Arthur had started yelling questions such as "Why were you out so late!" and "Are you cheating on me?"

Alfred denied cheating on Arthur, saying that he was just at the bar and lost track of the time. Arthur didn't believe him, and ran out of the house, tears pouring down his face, Alfred following not too far behind.__

Finally, Alfred caught Arthur. They were standing in the middle of the dead silent street, most residents fast asleep in the warm walls of their homes. Arthur struggled for a little while in Alfred's grasp, but soon gave up, and just stood there in his embrace, back facing Alfred's chest, and tears pouring down his face

Suddenly, Alfred had said five words that had taken Arthur by surprise.

"I'll never leave you alone Arthur!

"I remember how we felt on that first date, sitting by the pond, and every time I look at your face, it's like the first time! I fell in love with you Arthur, and you're the best thing that's ever been mine! And we'll make it through this Arthur! I can see it now!"

**A/N: Yay! It's done! –claps- **

**xD I don't think it's all that great, but I think it's ok. c:**

**Please if you can review and give feedback~ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
